Settlin'
by Macahol84
Summary: I ain't settling for anything less than everything! Brock has a new determination and is set on getting Reba back.
1. Chapter 1

Even though Brock wanted to be a dentist, he was glad that his record company took off. But there was still something missing, Reba._

* * *

flashback_ "Brock, you have to choose," Reba said with her arms folded across her chest. _'She can't be serious, could she?'_ he thought to himself. _'How can she expect me to choose between the woman I love and my career?'_"I-I-"

"Oh my gosh! You actually can't decide!"

"Hey it's not like I asked to run the company!"

"Well let me make it easier. You can keep your stupid company, I'm outta here!" Reba yelled and slammed the door. Brock collapsed onto the couch.

'_She's gone? I lost her? And for what? Some company that was left to me?' _Brock thought to himself_. 'Well I'll show her. I'll make the best dame life possible and then when she comes back, our lives will be complete.' _With a new determination, Brock set to work.

* * *

It had been years since Reba left. The record company was one of the top ones in the country. This left Brock with a lot of time on his hands. People at the company were worried about him though. He never mentioned a wife or a girlfriend. He never went out to have a good time. He was just lock himself in his office, work all day, and then go home to do God knows what. The only person they ever heard him talk about was his sister, Holly, regardless of how much they hated each other.

Though they were siblings, Brock and Holly were nothing alike. While Brock was well tanned and had blonde hair, Holly was fair skinned and had brown hair. They did however both have beautiful blue eyes.

Brock was in his kitchen when Holly came barging in his back door.

"Hey there Brock," she said trying to sound as nice as possible as she took a seat.

"Oh hey Hol," Brock said not quite looking at her.

"Listen big brother-"

"Uh-oh. You're using the big brother card. You need something." Brock said with an evil grin spreading across his face. Holly sighed. "Yeah."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Well you don't have to be a monkey's butt about it."

"Hey only Reba called me that."

"Yeah where do you think she got it," Holly smiled and batted her eyes. It was so much fun to torture her brother but she had to remember that she came over here to take care of something really important. "Listen Brock I need you to watch my house for a week."

"Why where are you going?"

"I'm going to Vegas," she paused," for Reba's wedding." Holly tried to pay very close attention to judge her brother's reaction. There was really only two ways it could go. He could be really upset or really angry.

"She's getting married. To-to who?"

"To some rodeo cowboy guy. Are you ok? Brock, Brock?"

* * *

flashback Brock was nine years old, Holly was only seven. Holly's best friend, Reba, had come over. She looked just like Holly. Reba had fair skin and blues too, only she had red hair. The two girls were perfect for each other. Since they both had fair skin, they both burned easily so they dreaded going out in the sun for too long. Brock knew this and loved to tease them about it. What he didn't expect was to have Reba tease him back for being so tan. It was then that he first started to fall in love with her.

* * *

"Well how-how-how did you-uh-did you-whoa it's getting harder to breathe-how did you find out?" Brock finally stammered out.

Holly laughed. "Brock she's my best friend. We tell each other everything."

"Oh."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Oh and don't worry. I'll watch your house for ya. Just can you give Reba a hug for me and wish her good luck?"

"Yeah sure," Holly smiled. "Thank Brock." With that she left his house and headed to Vegas, where she hoped that she would be welcomed by Reba.

* * *

**AN: Ok this is it for now. I'm going to be updating the story soon (I hope) but I have a lot of stuff coming up so I'll try my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS SOME STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

* * *

After hours of driving Holly finally made it to Las Vegas. The first thing she did was check into a hotel. A short drive down the strip and she was there. Walking inside Holly was surprised how beautiful it was inside. She walked up the front desk and got a room, then went to get some much-needed sleep.

It was a little past three am when Holly woke up. Since she couldn't sleep any more, she decided to check out the hotel. As she walked past the bar Holly thought she noticed someone. Walking up to them to get a closer look revealed a man who looked an awful lot like Brock. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, Holly sat down and casually said, "Hey."

"Hey Hol." Holly whipped around.

"Brock it is you!"

"Yup who else did you think it would be?" Brock shrugged as he took another drink.

"I don't know but- hey wait a minute! You're supposed to be watching my house! What the heck are you doing here!"

Brock sighed. "I don't know really. After you left I started thinking about Reba getting married and having a life without me and I couldn't take it any more. So I got in my car and started driving. Before I knew it I was here, in Vegas."

"Brock I think you do know why you're here."

"I know," he sighed. "I really do know why I'm here but I don't want to be here. I want to be happy for her. But I can't be. I can't be happy for her if I'm not with her!" Brock took another drink.

"Maybe you should tell _her_ this and not _me_," Holly half smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll try and find her later today when I'm not so drunk. Thanks Hol, you're not such a bad sister after all." Holly made a mocking face at him and help him off his stool and then to his room.

The next day Holly called Reba. Holly needed to know if Reba was seriously in love with this cowboy guy or if she was marrying him for the heck of it. The phone rang a few times before Reba picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rebbie, its Hol."

"Oh hey Hol, what's up? Is everything ok?" Holly toyed with the idea of telling her that something was wrong with Brock and she needed to come home immediately but she decided to take another route instead.

"Yeah everything's ok, I was just wondering what hotel you were staying at 'cause as your best friend I wanted to be there for you when you get married." Reba laughed as she started describing the hotel she was staying at. Holly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, so she quickly made up an excuse and hung up the phone. Running down to the front desk, Holly asked if there was a Reba McKinney staying at the hotel. The desk clerk looked over the books and confirmed the Reba was indeed checked in and she was in room 203. "_How convenient I'm in 204,"_ Holly thought to herself. _"And Brock'ss in 201. Oh God Brock! If he is still a little drunk he could wind up in Reba's room!"_ Holly took off towards the direction of their room when she froze outside of Reba's door. She strained to hear what they were saying.

* * *

Brock was just coming back from the pool when he thought he saw her. Reba, his Reba right here in the same hotel. It couldn't be. Brock followed her up to where her room was and that's when he got another glimpse. It was her and she was in the room next to his. Reba had just disappeared into the room and shut the door when Brock was jolted out of his trance. He quickly made his way to her door and knocked hoping she would be glad to see him. The door opened slowly to reveal the object of his thoughts.

"Reba?"

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I needed a vacation and since I've never been to Vegas," Brock swung his arms in a circle gesture, "here I am."

"Um do you-do you want to come in for a minute." Brock nodded his head and followed Reba into the room closing the door behind them.

"So," Brock started more nervous now that they were alone. "Did you get married yet?"

"No," Reba shook her head and took a seat on the bed. "Brock why are you really here?"

Brock sighed. He could never lied to her, it was his strong point ever. "Well I heard you came to Vegas to marry a rodeo cowboy guy. So I just started driving when I ended up here. The only thing I didn't know was that you were staying at this hotel too." Reba smiled. Maybe he still loved her, maybe.

"So you only came because you heard I was getting married?"

"No. Yes. No that's not it," Brock took a deep breathe. "Yes I came because I heard you were getting married. No that's not the only reason why I came."

"Then _why _did you come?" Reba asked.

"I came because I need you Reba. I couldn't sleep knowing that you marrying some other guy. I know I wanted to know about everything you were doing but then I don't want to know. I know it sounds weird but that's how I feel. But trust me on this if I could trade away the company and everything I have right now just to have you back in my life I would do it in a heartbeat! I love you Reba and I always will but I have to ask you if you really love this cowboy guy."

"_I love you Reba and I always will," _replayed in Reba's mind over and over. She knew he wasn't lying but what really surprised Reba was when Brock said he would trade away his company. That didn't sound like the Brock she left all those years ago. "You would trade away your company?" she finally asked standing up. Reba knew that she truly loved Brock and always would.

"In a heartbeat," Brock smiled. He walked up to where Reba was standing, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck from behind. Reba covered his hands with hers which where placed on her belly. She enjoyed feeling Brock'ss lips on her skin, especially on her neck.

Their hands stopped in their action when their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling the urge to kiss the other one so strongly. Reba moved her head even closer to Brock'ss while he did the same. Suddenly their faces were only inches apart. Both feeling the other one's breath on their skin. Reba slowly closed her eyes, bending her head just to be able to touch his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around him and lifted herself up. Brock then also wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even tighter. They made their way back to the bed. He tasted her lips, kissing her very passionately. Reba groaned, kissing him back even more demanding. Her head was spinning, she already loved him so damn much, it was hard to say no. Brock began nibbling her ear, it almost drove her crazy. They had to stop, they had to... but damn, it felt so good. So right.

She then took over control, rolling him on his back, straddling him with her legs. She sat above him, leaning over and pushing up his t-shirt. She began placing kisses on his belly. She loved his belly... and she even more loved his chest. He had a very muscular chest. She worked her way up from his belly button to his chest, driving him almost crazy. "Reba..." He said, he didn't want to push her by his actions. "Hmhmmm?" She moaned, continuing covering his upper body with kisses. Her hair was hanging down loosely, covering the sides of Brock's head. Brock rolled her over so he could pleasure her first. He pulled her shirt from her upper body. He then only saw her in her bra: she was a vision. He leaned forward, placing his face in the center of her breasts. He began nuzzling and kissing her there which caused Reba to threw back her head, enjoying his touch right there.

She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closer to her most sensitive area. Brock stopped placing kisses and nuzzling her breasts when he couldn't stand the material of her bra anymore. So he lifted his hands and pulled down the straps of it. Reba watched him very carefully. He noticed and gave her another passionate kiss while he opened her bra and striped it down her body.

Brock gasped, she was more beautiful than he remembered. He slowly leaned forward, kissing her center between her breasts again. Reba breathed heavily, throwing back her head again. He moved his mouth to her right breast, covering her nipple there. Reba groaned out loud. His right hand was on her waist and his left one was massaging her other breast. Brock sucked on her nipple, teasing her like no one had ever done before. Reba couldn't stand it and leaned forward, burying her hands in his hair again.

She felt the sensation growing in her body. He sucked and bit her, causing her to moan even louder. She enjoyed his treatment very much. "Reba, you're so beautiful." Brock said between kisses. Reba's head was lying on a pillow, her hair spread wildly She looked like a goddess. His goddess for now. She pulled him down on her, kissing him for all he was worth. As they broke apart again, they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Brock asked, looking down at her.

Reba stroke his cheek, looking at him very lovely as she nodded her head..

Reba began unbuttoning his shirt and had a hungry look on her face as his shirt was hanging down openly. She reached for his arms, pushing it down so Brock could pull it off entirely. He kneeled above her and slid further down to her legs, to be able to reach for her pants were still resting on her waist. Reba lifted her lower body so he could slide them down her legs. She was now only wearing her panties. Brock once again couldn't believe what he was seeing. Reba had such a perfect body. He had a hard time to control himself and not to get it on with her right away.

Reba thought it was time to return the wonderful treatment. So she took advantage of the fact that Brock was kneeling above her legs and sat up in front of him. She grinned sexily and pushed him down backwards on the bed. She straddled his lower body with her legs, looking down on him. She leaned down and started kissing his bellybutton. She loved his chest, his upper body. He must work out a lot 'cause he was showing off a few muscles here and there. She licked and sucked his body, working her way up to his upper chest. She reached for a nipple and treated it like he'd done with hers before. Brock moaned loudly. She did a good job. A very good job as Reba felt Brock's arousal pressing up once again.

She stopped kissing his chest and looked into his eyes. She then leaned over and gave him a quick peck, her hand wandering to his belt. She loosened it and pulled it out. Then she opened the button and the zipper, but Brock reached for her hand and held it tight. "Don't even think about it." He said, knowing very well what she was heading for. But she ignored his command and pushed his trousers further down.

"Just relax..." Reba said, taking off his trousers completely and throwing them on the floor. She bit on her lip as she saw him only in his boxers. He was all hers... so she traced the seam with her fingers, pulling on it. Brock groaned and tried to fight against it. She pulled the boxershorts down entirely. He was hopelessly devoted to her, and couldn't do anything, it felt so good.

There he was, completely naked and in all his glory. Reba swallowed hard, looked into his eyes one last time and leaned forward, covering it with her mouth. Brock screamed out of pleasure, not believing how wonderful it felt. She sucked and licked. She felt his arousal hardening even more and she knew that his first orgasm was on its way. "Reba..." Brock breathed, "stop..." He begged desperately, but she didn't listen. She continued doing magic on his most sensitive part of his body. "Oh goooddddd..." Brock cried as he was right before exploding. She moved her mouth up and down even faster, knowing he'd explode every moment. "Ahhhh... god, Reba..." Brock screamed as he finally climaxed.

He looked down at Reba as he was regaining his normal pulse. "You're playing dirty..." He said, getting up from where he was lying. Reba smiled at him, being proud to have such a strong effect on him.

"You wanted it. When do you finally admit it?" She asked innocently, grinning sexily at him while doing so and crawling over to where he was lying. Brock reached for her mouth, pulling her down to him and kissing her very deeply. As he was doing so he pushed his body up and hers down onto her back, never interrupting their lip-lock. Reba giggled, kissing him back very softly.

"Mmhhhmm... I'll repay you..." Brock said, kissing and nuzzling her neck, sucking her throat to leave an hickey there.

"Hey!" Reba cried, pushing him a bit off her body. "You bit me!" She said, acting shocked.

"And? Everybody shall know we made love tonight..." He breathed, kissing her jaw and her cheek and placing kisses on her upper body again.

"Brock..." Reba said, "I don't recognize you..." She slapped him on the arm. "But I like it..." She admitted and he covered her mouth with kisses to silence her. He then worked his way down to her breasts and her bellybutton. Reba felt her nipples harden... she loved his touch! She buried her hands in his hair again and guided him down to her center. Brock inhaled her female scent and couldn't wait to get those damn panties off her body. He slid further down, pulling on her underwear.

Reba lifted her lower body again so Brock had better access. He slid down her panties and threw it to his boxers onto the floor. Then he crawled back up again, seeing her completely naked now. She was perfect, simply perfect. So he lowered his body to her center and started placing kisses there. Reba moaned, it felt so good. He made magic to her, kissing her there while massaging her breasts with his hands. She felt her own climax to build up inside her.

"Brock..." She cried and he knew he had to continue to repay the wonderful feeling he had felt not ten minutes ago. "Oh god, Brock..." She groaned even louder. "Oh my god..." She screamed and felt the feeling of her orgasm spreading out inside her. She loved him so much. He lifted his head again, gazing into her eyes. She pulled him up to her, begging for more. "Make love to me, Brock." She said, kissing him for all he was worth.

He nodded his head yes, kissing her back harder. "I love you." He confessed again, kissing her very intensely.

"I know, honey. I love you too but..." She whispered, "Show me..." She never broke their gaze. "I need you to show me."

Brock started kissing and sucking her breasts again. He was more than ready and it seemed as Reba was feeling the same. She was begging him to show her and he would do exactly that. He positioned himself on her. He held her body by her waist and her arms where next to her head.

"Make love to me, Brock." She said once again and he didn't hesitate to enter her slowly. Both gasped as they felt their closeness for the first in a long time. He began moving slowly in her, not wanting to hurt her in any way. He breathed heavily, moving faster and harder.

"Oh god Brock..." Reba cried the feeling of another orgasm building up in her. Brock kept moving faster, crying out Reba's name every once in a while.

"Reba..." He screamed and they were heading for their climax. He kept placing kisses on her upper body and kissed her from time to time. They stared into each other's eyes, both moaning with pleasure.

"Reba, Rebaaa, Rebaaaaaaa..." / "Brock, oh god... Brock..." They got their climax at the same time, screaming out each other's names while coming. Brock collapsed onto Reba, both breathing heavily and trying to regain their normal pulse. Brock kissed Reba's forehead, showing her his joy. He then lay down next to her, rolling on his side to face her. They lay there together in silence, snuggled up to each other and just enjoying each other's presence. They made love through the entire night, loving each other passionately. Around 4am they collapsed exhausted in each other's arms and slept until the late morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: y'all know what goes here...i dont own anything blah blah blah. sorry it took me so long to update i had midterms but now i'm be updating faster :)**

* * *

Morning found Brock and Reba in each other's arms. "I love you," Brock whispered.

"I love you more," Reba whispered back.

"Honey, how did you and your rodeo cowboy fiancée get engaged? Do you even really love him?"

"Well is was sort just something that happened. We were sitting around one day and he just asked if I'd marry him. I didn't really expect it but I blurted out sure and that was the end of it. It was once we got to a rodeo that I heard stories about him asking random girls to marry him. People said he just wanted someone to be his wife and a mother to a bunch of kids."

Brock nodded his head in understanding. "When will you come back with me?"

Reba sighed. "As soon as I talk with Keith. My rodeo cowboy fiancée," she said off of Brock's confused look. Brock tightened his arms around Reba.

"And when will that be?" Brock asked placing kisses on her neck. Reba smiled at the feeling arising in her.

"Well Keith should be back tomorrow night so we have about two days." Brock got a goofy look on his face. "So we're all alone?" Reba nodded her head.

"Let's do something today. You take a shower first then I'll go, and then we can figured out what to do," Brock said as he sat up. Reba nodded, got up, and went to take her shower. Reba emerged from the bathroom in her robe.

"Your turn," she smiled. Brock made his way to the bathroom and gave her a kiss before going in. Reba picked up their clothes and threw them into the hamper. She was about to go join Brock when the door to the room swung open. Reba spun around.

"Keith! What are you doing here! I thought you were coming back tomorrow," Reba said hoping to God that he didn't hear the panic in her voice.

"Oh I got knocked outta the rodeo so I drove all night to my little lady," Keith slurred his words. "And I may have stopped at a bar or two to celebrate!" Reba was confused.

"Celebrate what?" she asked. Keith made his way over to Reba and draped his arms on her.

"Celebrate that I'm getting me a wife and a strapping young boy just like me." Reba tried backing away.

"Where are you going to get a boy from?" she asked hoping that all those people at the rodeo were wrong about him.

"From you sweet cakes. As so as we get you outta that robe," Keith began making his way towards Reba.

"Keith we shouldn't do this. You're not in the bet of shape right now."

"Awe sweetie pie I'm fine. You don't have to tell me how I feel or what to do," Keith said as he tugged on her sash.

"No Keith I'm serious we really shouldn't do this," Reba said as she was backed against the wall. Anger flashed across Keith's face.

"I told you not to tell me what to do," Keith spat out. "Now we're going to make a boy so you'll have something to do when we're married." Reba was shocked at the way he was behaving.

"But what about my singing career?" Reba asked. Keith laughed.

"Baby cakes you didn't actually think you'd be a real singer did you?" Reba was silent. This made Keith laugh even harder. "Baby you know that was just for fun 'til we got married, right? No one likes your music plus they don't take you seriously. Your true place is going to be at home taking care of me and our kids once you have them. So let's get started now," Keith said as he lunged towards her pinning her against the wall.

"Keith! NO! I don't want you to do this!" Reba yelled as she tried to push him away.

"I thought we went over this," Keith said his anger rising. "You will not tell me what to do and that includes telling me no!" His hand flew out and made contact with Reba's cheek. Tears immediately sprang to Reba's eyes as she cried out.

"Don't cry like that if I hit you or I'll have to do it again," Keith said as he brought his hand back again. Reba closed her eyes and anticipated the stinging feeling to return to her cheek. When it didn't come, Reba slowly opened her eyes. Keith was being dragged backwards by none other than Brock.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on her, got it bud? And I believe the lady told you she wasn't interested in you sorry drunken ass. So why don't you leave?" Brock said as he threw Keith out into the hallway. Keith jumped to his feet and tried to force his way back into the room. Brock grabbed Keith's shirt collar with both hands and pushed him up against the wall.

"How do you like being pinned to a wall? Don't feel too good, does it?" Brock spat in Keith's face. Keith just smiled and punched Brock in the stomach. Reba tightened her robe and ran to the door.

"Brock! Are you ok?!?!" Reba yelled.

"Ugh, yeah I'm ok," Brock moaned.

"Reba! What about me? Why aren't you asking if I'm ok? Do you love this loser more than me?" Keith stuttered.

"Well yeah," Reba replied, a slight smile spreading across her face. That was all Brock needed to hear to get his second wind. Brock regained his balance and finished with Keith. After a couple good punches from Brock, Keith held up both his hands signaling he was done.

"Alright, alright. You win. Keep the girl. She ain't worth it anyway," Keith said as he lumped away. Brock walked over to Reba and wrapped his arms around her.

"Boy he couldn't be more wrong."

* * *

**A/N: next chapter should be up in a few days :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. this is the last chapter.

* * *

**Months later Brock and Reba were back in Texas, planning their wedding. They had everything planned out but there was something bothering Reba. They were sitting on the couch when Reba let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Kind of," Reba replied changing her position to be able to see Brock better.

"How did you know I was in Vegas?"

"Oh," Brock said as red rushed to his cheeks. "I knew that because of- because of-"

"Knock knock," Holly said as she walked into the house.

"Because of her," Brock said pointing to Holly. Holly froze at his words and Reba leaned to the side to see around him.

"Uh-huh," Reba said looking at Holly nodding her head putting everything together.

"Uh-oh why do I have a feeling I did something?" Holly asked taking a seat. Brock and Reba looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"You're not in trouble Hol," Brock said.

"Yeah Brock was just telling me how you're the one who told him about me and Keith." Reba said.

"Oh," Holly said a smile forming on her face as she now understanding the situatuion.

"Why did you tell Brock anyway?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah why did you?" Brock asked imitating Reba's expression. Holly rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well at first I only told Brock because I wanted to see how he would react. Y'all know see if there was any reason for me to believe he was still in love with you." Reba and Brock looked at each other. Their smiles slowly fading.

"I had planned on going to Vegas and convincing you to come back myself. I didn't think my brother would've beaten me to it. But I think it worked out better that way," Holly smiled. Brock and Reba nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are you guys mad at me?" Holly asked unsure how they would answer.

"Nah/Nope," they said in unison.

"Good, I'll see you guys in a few days at your wedding." Holly stood up. She gave them both a kiss good-bye and left.

A few days later all their family and friends were gathered to watch Brock and Reba exchange their vows. After the couple said 'I do' and everyone awed, they shared their first dance as husband and wife. A little while into their song it started to rain. Brock and Reba looked up. "It's raining," Reba smiled looking back at Brock. Brock just smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

_**THE END ****

* * *

**_**A/N: The raining as they were dancing is just a little something I borrowed from Forever Love. I just love that scene. A special thank you to Rasfla, rebafan4ever, lilmissreba, REBAiSMYiDOL, BlondezillasMaid, YOURxxCONCIENCE, and anyone else who read my story.**


End file.
